


Safety

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, OOOOOOOOOOH, Or Is It?, Prompt Filler, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts were a bit jumbled, so it's not as good as I'd hoped :/ sorry in advance if it's bad!

If Lydia Martin is anything, she's smart. She could figure someone out in a heartbeat if she wanted to, could solve a seemingly impossible equation with hardly a thought, or learn a new language in a week if she became bored of the one she'd currently fixated on. Classical Latin had been subjected to such a fate.

Maybe that was what really smoothed the way for her loving Jackson. Even now, when he was part of a sort of dream world and sprouted claws, she could still predict things about him. What he was going to do, what he was going to say. He was readable, and in Lydia-speak, that meant he was safe.

See, this whole mind ninja thing she had going on had to work only one way or no way at all. Either Lydia could get inside the other person's head and that was that, or she wouldn't talk to them at all. She'd pretend they didn't exist, like they were simply a fly on her windshield. She operated on this idea since her heart hardened while she watched her parents scream at her and each other. For so long she'd lived her life based on that, it was second nature now, her mind was wired to think that way.

Until a little fly grew bigger and underwent a genetic change into a boy with a buzz cut, plain clothes, and possessed the sweetest, most well meaning nature that Lydia had ever seen.

Stiles was as open and honest as he could be with her. Granted, with the obvious werewolf stuff, at first that wasn't very open, but after she found out...it was like a dam had broken. His wide liquid amber eyes gazed at her with such unadulterated adoration and hope that it smacked him right under the "Unsafe" column in her head, because this passionate love he felt for her made him unpredictable, therefore not welcome.

He got inside her head anyway. Saw her hidden talents and intelligence and made it clear that he knew at their winter formal, confessing his seemingly unending crush on top of it. Where Jackson had snapped that she wasn't worth it (clearly a lie, but it still hurt the way it was meant to), Stiles murmured that she was beautiful, and smart, and was going to soar above everyone one day. His words stayed with her, refusing to leave her thoughts.

When he snapped at her some months later, face bruised and pale, Lydia wasn't offended like she knew she should have been. Instead, all she could think about was how much she wanted to hold Stiles and give him the comfort he deserved. She almost felt something bloom in her chest in that cluttered bedroom, shaping into an almost-emotion when Stiles opened his Jeep door for her as he had done at the dance.

But it was stamped back down once Jackson's arms were around her. A man--a werewolf--she'd deemed "Safe". Someone for whom she allowed herself to care, because they were the same. Broken by life's turmoil with nothing but an image and each other to live for.

Yet Stiles still fought to stay on her radar. Oh, how he tried, especially when Derek accepted Jackson into his fold, allowing Lydia to occasionally come to pack gatherings. He never seemed to stop reaching out for her, no matter how many years had passed since the third grade, or how many kisses she and Jackson shared. The boy who ran with wolves kept running back to her.

It took a couple more months, but Lydia came to the realization that she loved both of them. It came as something of a shock to her, as well as an annoyance. Jackson, when they first met, had to try to worm his way to her heart. Stiles, though it looked like he was _still_ trying, hadn't needed to.

She had to rid her windshield of this giant fly as soon as possible. So Lydia paid another visit to the Stilinski residence in order to speak in private. At least give Stiles room to be humiliated alone.

Only that's not what happened. Why was it that if Stiles was involved, nothing went according to plan?

For Lydia was still standing in Stiles' bedroom, a full 15 minutes later, actually _listening_ to him as he rambled about the reasons why he loved her, why Jackson wasn't right for her, how he'd fail her in the end.

"And yeah, I'd probably suck too," he admitted, throwing his arms up in the air, "But you could at least go for a guy who actually deserves you, right?"

"That's not fair and you know it," Lydia retorted, jumping to Jackson's defense, "Jackson most definitely deserves someone who loves him, and I _love him,_ Stiles. I chose _him._ Why can't you just see that?"

Stiles doesn't yell. He doesn't try to hit her. Doesn't even attempt to throw her out of his house. You know what he does?

He smiles.

"Chose? Does that mean I actually stood a chance?"

" _Stood_  being the obvious past tense," she bites, trying to cover her slip, "And it was hardly a choice. What do you possibly have that could compete with Jackson? You are _nothing_  compared to him."

Again, he is unpredictable, as he always is, always will be. Without even trying to defend himself, he just smiles all the more and says, "Lydia, you and I both know that I'm nothing next to _everyone,_ " then, looking up at her with those eyes of his, "But I'm not giving up. I never will. I don't care if I sound like a lovesick, desperate guy, because I hate to hide what I feel, and I'm certainly not going to bullshit you about how much I love you. I don't care if you push me away because you're scared of the thought that someone might actually see you for who you are and still want to be with you. I just don't care, because I'll say it again. I love you Lydia Martin, and that's not about to change."

And he kisses her. In spite of what she said, what she did to him, he just grabs her and forces his way into her mouth with a dominance she didn't know he had. Lydia knew she should shove him, protest in some way. But maybe she's been around him too often lately, and some of his insanity has rubbed off on her.

'Cause she kisses back. He is warm; he tastes like love, comfort, and promise.

Stiles is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> lionheartedqueen: I hope you liked it! :D thanks for the prompt!


End file.
